Mercy Moonfall (PurpleGirl)
Love Dais: ''"Mercy goodness, Mercy! Merci, Mercy! How may I-" '' Mercy: ''"Enough with the puns, Love." '' -Mercy's friend, Love, who playfully teases Mercy Mercy Tina Don (neè Moonfall; b. 27 March 1972), was a pure-blood witch, the only daughter of Cenck Moonfall and Daleka Moonfall (neè Da Silva). Mercy grew up in Nashville, Tennesse, though born in Bratislava in Slovakia. Mercy attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1983 - 1990 and was sorted into Wampus House. Mercy returned to Ilvermorny in 1996 to create and lead Ilvermorny's HA to help Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. She fought in Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996), the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). Afterward, she worked for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. She later married Liam Don and had two daughters; Mirka Don and Viki Don. Biography Early Life (1972 - 1983) Eva Moonfall (neè Da Silva): ''"Why weren't you sorted into Pukwudgie? You act like one."'' Mercy: ''"Bravery matters more than friends, auntie."'' Mercy was born into a rich pure-blood family on 27 March 1972, around the beginning of the First Wizarding War Her mother and father spoiled her, giving her all the dresses and jewelry she wanted. When her family moved to the USA in 1978, she was thrilled she didn't have to go to Durmstrang, instead, she'd go to Ilvermorny. Mercy went to Ensworth School Lower/Middle campus for her elementary years. Hogwarts Years (1983 - 1990) Mercy was very happy when she got her Ilvermorny acceptance letter. She took rules very seriously and thought Ilvermorny was a privilege from her parents as if they could take it away from her at any time. Mercy befriended many girls at Ilvermorny, making her think if she were at Hogwarts she'd be a Hufflepuff. First Year "Thestrals aren't real, Emma, my mom has experienced a death before, and she's never seen one in her whole life!" - Mercy on the Ilvermorny plane, regarding Thestrals to her new friend Emmaline Mercy was a very picky first-year, always picking the best things from the breakfast tray, choosing the best dresses in the girls' wardrobe. Apparently, in her first-year, Mercy didn't believe in Thestrals, because she hadn't seen a death. Second-Sixth Year Mercy didn't have much happen, except she became a Wampus prefect in her fourth year. She also attended the Yule Ball Seventh Year Mercy heard of Harry Potter's coming to Hogwarts in 1991. She was eager to leave Ilvermorny. Employment at Magical Models (1991 - 1996) Mercy was employed at Magical Models because of how pretty everyone thought she was, though she wanted to be a journalist. Mercy's career turned into a passion as she attracted more attention from boys. Yet the longing idea to be a journalist haunted her. Finally, in 1995, Mercy decided to quit in 1996, after hearing of Voldemort's return. That year was spent secretly writing letters to her old friends and classmates, telling them to return to Ilvermorny on September 1, 1996. Ilvermorny's HA "All students in their fifth year or older may join Hogwarts in America and go with us to Britain to help Hogwarts in their fight to defeat Voldemort. Yes, you heard me, VOLDEMORT. We can say his name. Now, who will join!" - Mercy, her speech to get people to join the HA Mercy started Hogwarts in America on September 2, 1996. Fifth years and students over their fifth years could join. Other students would keep their regular classes at Ilvermorny. On September 28, they left by floo powder to Hogwarts.Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Wampuses Category:Pure-bloods Category:American people Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Married individuals Category:1972 births